


Mirage

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Feral Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: “I had another Galvus to deal with, the arsehole gene is really strong in the family” Sieg snorted at his own joke before sighing. Hades’ face and words flashing through his mind, Sieghart bit his lip before saying “He… he was something else that guy…”“Hm” Zenos looked at the view and back to Sieg. “Is it selfish of me to want to be the only one to hunt you?” Sieg snickered but the prince remained serious.“There’s no shortage of people out to get me, so good luck with that.” Sieg saw a flash of a smirk grace Zenos’ lips. Had he been staring at the prince’s lips this whole time? Then he felt the cold touch of the garlean’s glove caressing his cheek. Before Sighart could be tempted to lean into the hand, the Bard flinches away.“You should become mine, Warrior of Light."OrZenos is an obsessive maniac and Sieghart is an enabler.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote a hatesex fic for Zenos with an ambiguous wol because Sieghart is too horny to hate Zenos, yes this is a callout post for Sieg. Hope you enjoy it.

Sieghart was sitting idly, he was sitting in a high cliff observing the sun coming up. The day was about to start for some people, but Sieg had spent the night drinking and strumming on his lute. Said instrument laid on his lap forgotten while he observed the sky changing colors. The alcohol in his blood pleasantly numbing his anxieties, for a fleeting moment there was no war, no Ascians, no Warrior of Light, there were just a young boy and the sunrise.

He heard hurried footsteps and as soon as he turned his head to face the oncoming presence, a blade hovered above his throat. Beautiful blond hair flowing with the light breeze of the early morning, Zenos stared down at his enemy, an ever-present fire shining in his eyes.

"You've been quite absent lately, my dear beast." He'd finally managed to hunt him down and yet Sieghart seemed undisturbed by the exiled prince. He scratched the back of his hair and gave the garlean half a smile.

Zenos had him at sword point, the Bard had been drunk and alone, but he was armed as well, he was not helpless. Besides, sneak attacks weren't Zenos' style, he wanted a duel to the death and wanted it to be as extra as possible. 

"Ah, you know how it is… I needed a vacation" Gods, was that a lie. Everything that transpired in the First was the furthest thing from a vacation. But he figured it would be a good vague answer to keep the garlean guessing.

"Huh, you never did care much for politics, grew bored of it all, have you?” He questioned him not really wanting to hear an answer before shaking his head with a smile “My beast really is just a mindless killing machine."

"You're one to talk." Sieg scoffed. He didn't know exactly how to defend himself, and that was the worst part. He decided to go offensive instead. "You abandoned the Empire like it was nothing. You have nothing to fight for any more at this point, you’re just a kid wondering around threatening people with a butter knife. Well… three actually." That earned him a chuckle from the prince.

"Then what do you so valiantly fight for, Warrior?" He sheathed his sword and sat beside the bard. The picture of them acting so casually with each other was surreal but somehow felt natural. Sieghart wasn’t certain he wasn’t hallucinating at this point.

"I like the attention." He pretended it was a joke, smirking at the blond but he felt like Zenos saw through that. There was more truth to his words than Sieg would like to admit. The prince sighed.

“Have I not given you the challenge- the attention you so crave? Does our hunt leave you wanting?”

"Ha… Don’t worry, I still get all hot and bothered whenever you rant on and on about how much you want to kill me, I’m not going anywhere." The words spilled out of his mouth before he can even attempt to keep them in. The booze in his system making him speak a tad more than he should. “I had another Galvus to deal with, the arsehole gene is really strong in the family” Sieg snorted at his own joke before sighing. Hades’ face and words flashing through his mind, Sieghart bit his lip before saying “He… he was something else that guy…”

“Hm” Zenos looked at the view and back to Sieg. “Is it selfish of me to want to be the only one to hunt you?” Sieg snickered but the prince remained serious.

“There’s no shortage of people out to get me, so good luck with that.” Sieg saw a flash of a smirk grace Zenos’ lips. Had he been staring at the prince’s lips this whole time? Then he felt the cold touch of the garlean’s glove caressing his cheek. Before Sighart could be tempted to lean into the hand, the Bard flinches away from the touch.

“You should become mine, Warrior of Light.” The blond watched him meticulously. “I can give you everything you want.” Sieghart stiffened a little, his ears perking up, confused by his words “You can forget all about the war, the politicians, the gods and eikons themselves.” When did the prince get so close? “All you have to focus on is us, our hunts, the thrill of combat.”

Sieghart shouldn’t even give his proposition the light of day, much less a single drop of consideration. Zenos was a temptation of a man in and of itself, but the prospect of running away from everything? Running away from the hurt, the losses, the pain… It was beyond attractive.

“You know I can’t do that!” Sieghart groaned, lying down against the grass out of frustration. “I’m Eorzia’s golden boy now, I’m taken, it’s too late.”

“I know but I had to try.” Zenos said. Sieghart felt the man’s hands push against his chest. “I’m a selfish man and I too ‘get all hot and bothered’ with our encounters.” Sieg was suddenly reminded of his previous statement, but he forgot to feel embarrassed because the garlean was feeling him up. “It disgusts me to no end to even think of someone else laying claim on what’s mine.” And just like that Zenos’ body was towering over his, just above him, his eyes never leaving Sieghart’s. “Just how much attention do you crave, Warrior?” Siegharts heart was beating so loudly he almost couldn’t hear it when Zenos said “How many times should I ravish you until you’re satisfied?”

Zenos’ hand stroked the bard’s hair gently and Sieghart couldn’t help it this time, leaning into his touch, into his enemy’s fingers entangled in his hair. Sieg was almost purring until he feels the hand grasp the pink locks and the stinging pain of being pulled by his hair causing him to let out a soft moan. “Answer, prey.”

Sieg smiled and licked his lips, there it was, that untamed force. “Only one way to find out.”

As soon as the words left the bard’s mouth Zenos’ lips were on his, passionately indulging in each other’s taste. Sieghart didn’t hesitate, his arms embracing the prince’s head greedily pulling him closer. There was no hate in their embrace, only desire and burning passion. Zenos’ lips traveled to Sieg’s neck. 

“My beautiful beast, I can’t wait to see your skin bruised, marking your body as mine.” His mouth painted the other man’s skin, sucking red marks, biting down into his flesh until he could taste his rival’s blood. “How many times have I dreamed of getting my hands on this pretty little throat of yours.” 

“Killing me or fucking me?” Sieg swallowed as Zenos answered with a smile before going back to kissing him. The prince grounded his hips against Sieghart’s, the friction dragging a groan out of him as he pushed back into him. "Please… Choke me, Zenos, do it..."

"My depraved beautiful little beast," he cooed his hand finally tightening enough around Sieghart's neck to make it hard to breathe "you were just made for this, to be at my mercy, huh?" Sieg just kept nodding as the grip tightened more and more "Can't help but get off to getting held down like this, right?" And he let go, Sieg inhaling sharply still nodding.

"B-bag" Sieghart managed to say.

Zenos looked to the side grabbing the bag the bard had brought with him. Quickly finding a vial with a viscous liquid inside.

Before Sieg could say anything else, Zenos removed the bards top, toying with his chest. "My prey forgets itself, forgets who it belongs to." Zenos said with the vial in his other hand. "Who were you supposed to meet today to use this with, huh?"

"I wasn't meeting- ngh. I wasn't meeting anyone..." Sieg gasped as the man took his nipple in his mouth while his hand pinched the other "I w-went out and wanted to have it just… ah… just in case."

"Of course" he said, smirking but his eyes were dark, which shouldn't be arousing Sieg as much as it did. He undid Sieghart's bottoms pulling them all down, getting the bard naked and exposed whilst he stayed clothed. "Of course my insatiable slut wanted to be prepared to loosen his pretty ass for anyone to fuck."

Zenos' harsh words made the bard's dick twitch, begging to be touched.

"Show me, spread your legs for me, my prey." 

And so he did, pulling his cheeks apart and curling himself upwards "Please, Zenos." Sieg squeezed his eyes shut to control his anticipation.

"Who does your hole belong to, Warrior of Light?" The sadistic bastard circled his entrance with a lubed finger.

"You- fuck… it belongs to you…" Sieg sighed as the man's finger eased into him, a brilliant idea coming to mind he calls out "Lord Zenos- ah!"

"You play with fire, my prey." Zenos smiled. A second finger entered him, poking his insides until they reached just the right spot, Sieg mewling and nodding profusely, biting his lip. After being prepped around three of the man's fingers they all leave the bard at once.

The tip of Zenos' cock pressed against Sieg's entrance. Teasing the rim before thrusting swiftly and violently inside, Sieghart cried at the stretch and the blond man smiled at the tears prickling in his eyes. "You will remember this. I will make sure you do." Zenos grunted his breath shallow holding himself still. "I will mold your insides to fit my cock and I will ruin you for anyone else."

"Y-yes!" Sieg moaned, the prince now moving. His blue eyes dark with lust never once stopped watching Sieghart's face. Guttural groans erupted from the prince as Sieg moved his hips to meet his thrusts.

"Who do you belong to? Tell me." His cock pistoned in and out of Sieg, brutal and unrelenting. 

"To you, fuck, I belong to you Lord Zenos…" Sieghart said, wanting to believe it. Wanting to believe he could give himself to this man and never let go.

"Beg me to take you. Beg me to claim you as mine, to mark you with my cum." Sieghart's mind was going hazy with pleasure and all he could do at this point was say 'please' over and over again. Zenos reached for the bard's dick pumping him a few times before Sieg came all over his hand screaming the prince's name. "I'm going to paint your insides white with my cum, prey. You'll go back with my cum leaking out of you and everyone will know you're mine. Fuck. All mine."

Zenos came repeating 'mine' like a mantra, Sieg felt the hot spurts filling him as the blond man above him moaned hoarsely.

They layed there catching their breaths, Zenos carressed Sieghart's body as a lover would, kissing the marks he left on his skin, kissing his face affectionately and scratching behind his ear, making Sieg purr involuntarily.

"A-again…" Sieg demanded a second round.

"Of course, my dearest friend." Zenos pressed a kiss to his forehead before promptly complying.


End file.
